


Wake to the Morning Light

by Welfycat



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: teenwolfbingo, M/M, Roofies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-14
Updated: 2012-11-14
Packaged: 2017-11-18 15:11:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welfycat/pseuds/Welfycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny wakes up in Jackson's bed with Jackson sleeping only a few feet away. Now if only he could remember how he wound up in Jackson's bed in the first place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake to the Morning Light

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Teen Wolf Bingo, Prompt/Pairing: Morning - Danny/Jackson  
> Content Notes: Date rape drugs (used on a main character, but not by a main character), implied stalking, use of a homosexual slur (not by a main character). Underaged nakedness and making out.

Danny yawned and wiggled deeper beneath the blankets. He burrowed his head down in between the pillows to avoid the light filling the room and hoped that it was a weekend because otherwise he was going to miss his first class of the day. Granted, that was Economics, which he could totally afford to miss because the coach wouldn't take him off first line even if Danny never came to class. Generally Danny tried not to abuse that privilege, but he'd been out at the club the night before - well into the morning, actually - and he really really hoped it was Saturday. He stretched slightly, his body waking despite his mental protests that he was too tired to exist, and froze in place when his reaching foot bumped up against something warm and smooth.

With his eyes still closed Danny tried to rewind the night and figure out who he had evidently gone home with. He wouldn't have taken anyone back to his house, that just wouldn't jive with his parents - they were totally cool about the gay thing, not so cool about Danny sleeping with college students. So that meant he had actually gone to sleep somewhere else, which wasn't his usual thing at all. He said a silent prayer that he hadn't relapsed and gone crawling back to his ex, because that would just make life even more unbearable, and finally opened his eyes. For a moment his stomach dropped because he recognized the room, but then he realized that he recognized it because he'd had innumerable sleepovers in this very bed. Jackson's bed. Those sleepovers hadn't happened for about two years now, not once they were both old enough that their free nights were frequently filled with dates and clubbing, but Danny breathed a sigh of relief because he was somewhere safe and familiar and it wasn't his ex's apartment.

The relief lasted for as long as it took Danny to realize he was completely naked. He peered to the side and discovered that Jackson was still asleep and he was nearly completely covered by the blankets with only his hair peeking out next to his pillow. Danny smiled, even through his creeping suspicion, because it was comforting to see that hadn't changed. Even in a sleeping bag Jackson always found a way to curl up and burrow down so he was barely visible while he slept. It was endearing, and so very opposite of the Jackson that most people saw, and Danny liked that it was something that only he and Lydia knew.

Danny sat up and glanced around Jackson's room. He didn't have to worry that Jackson's parents would be nosing around - it was after sun-up so they'd be out of the house already, even if it was a weekend. A quick scan of his surroundings didn't reveal Danny's clothes nor his phone, and he ran a hand through his hair as he wondered why in the hell he'd come home with Jackson of all people. And, why had Jackson been in the club to begin with in order to find him? And, why couldn't he remember anything beyond arriving at the club and making his way onto the dance floor? He eased himself back down onto the bed, inching down so that he was almost completely beneath the covers with Jackson, and then reached out with a single finger to poke Jackson in the back.

It took three pokes before Jackson rolled over and blinked at Danny, his blue eyes wandering for a moment before they focused properly. "How are you feeling?" Jackson asked, his gaze now fixed on Danny.

Danny frowned. He could precisely remember the number of times and the occasions Jackson had asked him that question. Twice. The first time after Danny had been in a fight with three guys after they'd called him a faggot - Danny had held his own well enough, well enough that they'd scattered after Jackson joined the fray, but he'd still been more than a little bloody. The second time had been a few days after Danny had come out to his parents and Danny had been worried because his dad had been really quiet since then. Now his dad just said that he'd needed some time to process everything, and Danny did believe him, but at the time it had scared him more than he wanted to admit. "Confused," Danny said honestly, because if Jackson was actually asking he could at least tell the truth.

Jackson nodded, not looking less concerned. "That was on the list of symptoms on Wikipedia. Do you feel like you're going to throw up? Because if you are, don't do it in my bed."

"I don't feel like I'm going to throw up," Danny said after a moment to decide that his stomach felt settled if empty. He reached up and ran his hand through his hair again, still confused. "Did I hit my head or something?"

"Memory loss?" Jackson asked, leaning closer until his face was only a few inches away from Danny's.

Danny blinked several times, the pieces falling together in a way that did make his stomach lurch uncomfortably. "I was roofied?"

Jackson nodded, looking about as pissed off as he ever did. "It's a good thing you had friends in the club keeping an eye on you."

"But, I didn't," Danny said, his confusion growing. He'd gone out of his way to go to one of the nearby clubs that catered toward college students, mostly because everywhere he went in Beacon Hills his ex seemed to show up too. Which, he couldn't exactly call stalking because the scene in Beacon Hills was pretty limited, but it definitely cramped his style. No one should have known him at _Beach Boyz_ , he'd never been before and it was a thirty minute drive out of Beacon Hills so no one from the high school should have been there either.

"You idiot," Jackson said as he rolled his eyes. His expression fell serious again and he reached out to rest his hand on Danny's bare shoulder. "I was there."

Danny stared. "Why?"

Jackson made the face that meant he found the world to be unbearably stupid. "Because you were there."

"You followed me?" Danny asked, still confused and now a little bit weirded out as well.

"Someone has to," Jackson said as if it was the most obvious thing in the whole world.

"Why?" Danny asked again. If he could break his question into smaller words or less syllables he would.

Jackson's gaze flickered away and returned less certain. "Because it's not safe. Obviously. I mean, you just got roofied, so case in point."

Danny supposed that was a fairly decent point, even though he wanted to point out that he absolutely didn't need a babysitter, except for when he did because apparently someone had tried to roofie him. Which still made no sense. He thought that his confusion came less from the after-effects of the drugs and more from the fact that his life simply didn't make sense right now. "Okay, skipping over the fact that you followed me to a gay club, did you at least see who the hell drugged me?"

Jackson's eyebrows quirked unhappily, though there was at least a little 'I told you so' in his eyes as well.

"That, that, I can't even-" Danny sputtered, because that's the look Jackson got every time Danny talked about his ex, including the entire three months when the guy hadn't been his ex.

"I took care of him for you," Jackson said with a self-satisfied nod.

Danny's eyes widened. "Do I even want to know what that means?"

"It means that I dragged him out back, beat the hell out of him, and told him if he ever even looked at you again I would tear out his throat with my claws," Jackson said, still smiling.

"With your claws?" Danny repeated incredulously.

Jackson looked horrified for a flash of a second before he recovered. "It's a figure of speech."

"Uh huh," Danny said, absolutely not buying it but not knowing what to do with it either. "And then you brought me back to your house, snuck me in while your parents were sleeping, undressed me, and put me in your bed?"

"For the most part, yeah," Jackson said and then shrugged. "You undressed yourself and it seemed easiest just to put you under the blankets instead of trying to get your clothes back on you."

Danny had already gotten a peek at the long lines of Jackson's own bare skin underneath the blankets. "And you're naked because..."

Jackson grinned. "I always sleep naked."

Danny knew for a fact that Jackson hadn't always slept naked, it must be a recent development, but he figured he was just going to let that one go.

"So, how are you feeling?" Jackson asked again.

Twice in a single day was a record, more like a miracle of some sort, and Danny figured Jackson must have been really worried. "Less confused," he said, though he was still a little confused. "But good. A lot better then I would have been. So, thank you."

"Do I get a reward?" Jackson asked.

"What, like, 'One Lost Danny, please return to his parents for a reward'?" Danny asked incredulously.

Jackson rolled his eyes. "Gross, no. I mean, I want to kiss you. And I didn't last night, because you were mostly unconscious. But now you're awake and less confused."

"Well, now I'm more confused," Danny said, though he supposed that made a certain amount of sense as to why Jackson had followed him. A certain amount of sense in crazyland maybe, but Beacon Hills had borne a concerning resemblance to crazyland these past few months. "You want to kiss me?"

"You're hot," Jackson said, and then continued when Danny didn't look the slightest bit impressed. "And I like you. I've liked you for a long time. So stop being an idiot and let me kiss you."

Since that was about as close to a declaration of love that had ever come from Jackson, Danny rolled his eyes and leaned in, pressing his lips to Jackson's and still not quite certain he wasn't going to be pushed away. Jackson didn't push him away, his hands came up to grab onto Danny's shoulders and he latched onto Danny with surprising strength. When they finally stopped kissing, Danny a little dazed, he found himself half on top of Jackson with no idea of how he'd wound up there. "Whoa," he said - it was the only word making its way through his brain at the moment and it looped on repeat as he grasped Jackson's forearms.

Jackson smiled up at him. "See, I was right. We should have kissed freshman year when I told you that we should practice."

"Shut up," Danny said and leaned in for more. Maybe Jackson was right, but he'd never tell him that.


End file.
